


Didn't Know You Had It In You!

by hanyou_elf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love withers with predictability; its very essence is surprise and amazement. To make love a prisoner of the mundane is to take its passion and lose it forever.”- Leo Buscaglia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Know You Had It In You!

_“Love withers with predictability; its very essence is surprise and amazement. To make love a prisoner of the mundane is to take its passion and lose it forever.”- Leo Buscaglia_

You can't believe what he asked you to do. What he's doing to you now. It's beyond anything you've ever imagined him to possess, but you're too excited to really think about it.

You struggle against the handcuffs holding you firmly to the headboard and know that he'll get what he wants. You're ready to let him in you, you have the trust needed to let him into your body in the most intimate of ways. You lick your lips hungrily, fear and anticipation flooding through your system. You wait for the burning pleasure of penetration, to let you know that he is taking it to the next level, but it never comes.

Your eyes watch his long, sensuous body unfold and straddle you. His limber fingers slide the cool latex of the condom over your enflamed erection and you can't help but arch up into his touch. You need him, and he's teasing you with a hand behind himself.

He's preparing himself, sliding long fingers into his own body, undulating atop you. His body is beautiful and all you want is to touch him; to slide your hands over his thin body, into his body with his own fingers. You want to worship his milky skin, to let him know just how much he means to you but he drives all thought out of your mind.

Heat like nothing else engulfs you and you thrust your hips up into him. It's penetration too deep and too quickly and he freezes, hands braced on your stomach. He's quivering, his lips thin and tightened with the control needed to keep himself still while he waits to adjust to you. And all you want to do is surge up and wrap your arms around him.

''De... Derek,'' he pants as he tightens his thighs against your sides. He's trembling and you're so hard you can barely control yourself. His whimpered voice is all you need to hear. He fists his hands on your stomach as you move your hips, teasing and inviting and he moans.

It is the sexiest thing you've ever heard. With determination in your blood, you repeat the move, thrusting your hips ever so gently up against him.

He groans and his head tilts up as his back arches. You want so badly to trace that single bead of sweat making it's way down his chest with your tongue, but you can't. You want to wrap your hands around his waist so your fingers dip into the small of his back, but you can't.

His hips move, and you swear your eyes roll. You lick your lips and encourage him, ''Come on, pretty boy,'' you challenge, rocking up into him.

''Derek,'' he gasps as he spreads his hands on your chest. He lifts his skinny body and falls back on you, his bottom lip caught in his teeth as he repeats the movement, riding you finally.

His movements are steady, his body is deliciously enticing and you hate the cuffs you pull against; things that keep you from touching your beautiful, sexual lover.

He leans forward, and the angle is different and oh God, it's so hot. His lips claim yours and his body still moves, riding you, taking you as deep into his body as he can, offering you the pleasure you need. The sexuality you knew he possessed in that beautifully skinny body of his.

His movements hesitate before he speeds up, frantic. His head rests on your shoulder and his hands brace themselves on either side of you as he finally loses it here, succumbing to the overwhelming pleasure. He pants against your neck and rolls his hips into you before moist heat is splattered between your bodies.

His body tightens around you, his thighs grip you and you whimper as he moves above you, tight muscles massaging your too hot erection deep in his body.

You tremble as you push into him, teetering on the edge of your own climax. You moan his name and pull against the metal restricting you from touching the lithe body atop you. You growl and fist your hands in pleasure as heat travels through you, drowning you in overwhelming heat and tingling as your orgasm is ripped from your body.

He makes a noise, a grunt as you fill the latex surrounding the stiff flesh. ''Kiss me!'' you pant as you hold him in place on your hips.

He obeys and lips crash together as you relish the overwhelming pleasure of completion. Oh it's good, it's so good. You clench your eyes shut and let your tongue trace the inside of his mouth. He shifts and he groans as you slide free. Your body jerks as moves over you, oh it's delicious.

''Untie me,'' you order him softly, your lips against his. He blinks owlishly and stretches along your body and to grab the keys off of the bedside table to let you free. ''I love you, pretty boy,'' you whisper.

The handcuffs clink as they fall to the bed unheeded. Your shoulders are stiff and sore as you wrap them around his long body, cradling your arms in the lower curve of his back.

''Love you too,'' he smiles. His hands flutter around your chest, teasing and loving.

''I didn't know you had it in you,'' you laugh as you roll over, cuddling him close to your chest on your sides.


End file.
